Photography is a photonic technology. Since the invention of photography, technology to illuminate the subject being photographed has developed hand-in-hand with improvements in camera technology. Illumination of a subject being photographed, is typically needed to provide sufficient exposure so that the image may be recorded on film or on a digital media. Not only does light allow the technical implementation of photography, but it also allows artistic and creative effects to be achieved by the selective application of light, and varying the quality of light applied to a subject. For example, under or over exposure of a subject being photographed may be selectively used by a photographer to achieve a desired artistic or creative effect. Over and under exposure may be typically achieved by varying the amount of light on a subject. This may be accomplished by manipulating aperture and shutter speed of the camera being used, or by varying the amount of light on a subject.
In addition to manipulating exposure, the color of a photographic image may be varied according to the type of light applied to the subject being photographed. For example, incandescent bulbs tend to give a subject being photographed somewhat of a yellowish cast due to the color temperature of incandescent bulbs. Daylight typically gives a photographic subject a more natural appearance, without an undesired color cast. Various photographic light sources having a suitable color temperature, such as tungsten bulbs, may used to artificially illuminate a subject to provide a more natural color exposure. However, daylight and artificial lighting for more correct color exposure, can tend to give a subject a harsh appearance, which may be undesirable in some photographic applications, such as portrait photography. Harsh rendition, while it may be desirable in technical applications such as documenting technical details of the subject such as an architectural subject, or a machine part, may be undesirable in portraiture.
Harsh tones created by artificial light are typically credited to the directionality of light being applied to the subject. The rendition of the subject may be softened under artificial lighting conditions, typically by diffusing the light applied to the subject. Diffusing the light source may be realized by scattering the light, such as by redirecting it to the subject at various angles. This may be done by using a single light source and redirecting it through various devices, such as reflectors in the like. Or, softening may be done by inserting a diffusion device in front of the light source causing the light rays emanating from it to approach the subject from randomized angles, tending to cause harsh shadows created by direct lighting to be diffused, or softened.
For almost as long as photography has been in existence, technical problems in providing sufficient illumination of a subject have been present. Typically if the available light has been insufficient to illuminate a subject, attempts have been made to supply artificial light. Flash devices from flash powder, bulbs and strobe lights have been used to illuminate a subject. Modern flash devices tend to use reusable flash tubes or strobe devices. Such devices, although cost effective and efficient, tend to produce the harsh lighting effects typically undesirable in portrait photography.
To diffuse the light, a diffusing device may be used in conjunction with the flash device. In a studio setting, providing diffusion of light, can be a major effort expended in creating a pleasing photograph. Further difficulty arises when seeking to provide a diffused light source with a portable flash device. A challenge may exist in providing improved diffused lighting with a portable flash. Presently available diffusers for portable flashes including additional lighting effects may also be desirable. It may also be desirable to minimize the mechanical complexity of such devices and to provide an ergonomic, easily produced, design that allows for ease of use and operation while providing pleasing photographs.